Nicholas
Nicholas (portrayed by Michael Traynor) is a supporting character from The Walking Dead. Appearing in Seasons Five and Six, he was a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone prior to the arrival of Rick Grimes and his group. He developed a tense, hostile relationship with Glenn Rhee following his arrival. History Nothing is known about Nicholas' life before the apocalypse or how he originally came to Alexandria. As the outside world became dominated by zombies, Nicholas enjoyed a lavish lifestyle behind Alexandria's walls. He befriended Deanna Monroe's son Aiden and joined him on supply runs. Some weeks before the arrival of Rick's group, Nicholas and Aiden were on a scavenger run and left four of their friends to die. They lied to Deanna about the incident and later wrangled up a walker that had killed their comrades as some form of "revenge". After Rick and his group came to Alexandria, Nicholas was joined on his runs by Glenn who had survived on the outside for a long time and was more experienced with scavenging. During a run, Nicholas and his group became trapped in a walker-infested warehouse and he panicked, fleeing and saving himself at the expense of the others. Because of his cowardice, young Noah was killed and devoured by the undead. Glenn and the others manage to catch up to Nicholas and Glenn beats him down. At this point, Nicholas admits to Glenn, Tara and Eugene his previous acts of selfishness that resulted in the deaths of his friends. After returning to Alexandria, Nicholas lies to Deanna, stating that it was Glenn's fault that they lost Noah and Aiden and suggests that Rick's group be banished. Deanna doesn't believe him and prohibits him from going on runs again. Nicholas becomes resentful of Rick's group, particularly towards Glenn, and plots to kill him. Some time later, Nicholas finds a gun that Rick had hidden near a dilapidated cottage and decides to kill Glenn. He deliberately makes some noise as he climbs over the wall to lure Glenn out into the woods. Under cover of darkness, he stalks Glenn through the trees and attacks him. After wounding Glenn with a gunshot, Nicholas tackles him and the two scuffle, drawing the attention of several walkers. Nicholas leaves Glenn wounded on the ground as the undead close in, but Glenn manages to escape and follows Nicholas back home. Before Nicholas gets back to town, Glenn jumps him and beats him within an inch of his life, fully prepared to kill him. Nicholas begs for his life and, ultimately, Glenn decides to spare him, helping him get back to town. Following his fight with Glenn, Nicholas begins to show deep remorse for his past actions. When an army of zombies threatens to overrun Alexandria, Rick makes plans to try and herd them away from the safe-zone. Nicholas volunteers to help however he can, in spite of Glenn warning him not to get involved as he considers him a liability. But Nicholas is determined to do right by Glenn and the rest of the community by helping to protect his home, and so Glenn allows him to help with clearing away any walkers near the herd route that might lead the mega-horde off the road. Nicholas joins Glenn, Michonne, Heath, David, Scott, Sturgess and Annie in trying to clear out a hardware store with walkers locked inside. However, the plan goes awry when they find that there are metal shutters behind the door and they are forced to smash the windows to let the zombies out in order to kill them. Afterwards, the band are running through the woods back towards town in response to the herd being attracted by an air-horn. Forced to make their way through a zombie-infested town, several members of the group are killed and Nicholas and Glenn become separated from the others. Death In the episode "Thank You", Nicholas and Glenn find themselves cornered in an alley by countless walkers. They climb up atop a dumpster, but they have neither the strength nor ammunition to fight off so many undead. Staring into the rotting, snarling faces of the zombies, Nicholas is paralysed with fear and loses all hope. Glenn grabs a hold of him and tries to snap him out of his stupor. Nicholas tells Glenn "Thank you" for sparing his life before, then raises his gun to his head and blows his brains out. His body then slumps off the dumpster, dragging down Glenn who was still holding on to it. The zombies then quickly tear into Nicholas' corpse and feed on it. It is also worth noting that when this episode first aired on television, it was believed that Glenn had died along with Nicholas. When the zombies started eating Nicholas' corpse, the shot was displayed in such a way that it appeared that Glenn was being devoured. This was not the case as Glenn reappeared a few episodes later. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Violent Deaths Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Death by Shooting